


Snapchatting

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael gets into a fight and gets suspended from school when rumors of him dating a teacher, Mr. Haywood panics and calls the relationship off. But a few weeks later, he starts getting worried when Michael suddenly stopped coming to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchatting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ben on Tumblr (http://vladimirmasters.tumblr.com/) based on the Myan snapchat drawings he made (http://vladimirmasters.tumblr.com/post/85764343316/). I had asked him if I could do a fic based on it a while ago but I just finally got around to finishing it! I hope he likes it! And I hope you like it too!

Ryan sat at his desk, gathering his papers from his class, putting them to the side as the class he was substituting was waiting for the bell to announce the end of class. He doubled checked the attendance, looking over the names and looking at the students. Though he paused when he saw a familiar students name, but him not being in class.

Michael Jones.

He finished double checking as the bell rang, but as he gathered his supplies, he couldn’t stop thinking about the absent student.

He and Michael had been secretly dating for months, around when he had started his senior year. But when rumors started going around about their relationship, to spare both of them the embarrassment of being found out, he had suggested to Michael, and admittedly decided, that they would call off the relationship until after the younger had graduated when he had actually gotten suspended for getting into a fight with a friend about it. He expected Michael to be angry, but Ryan wouldn’t be persuaded otherwise. He had stopped calling Michael and ignored his messages.

He ignored Michael for a couple weeks, noting that he started becoming more aggressive during class and letting his grades fall. He was going to confront him about the failing grades and his attitude but he hadn’t shown up for school at all in a week. The English teacher returned, Ryan excusing himself back to his own room. He went to the small room next to the large theater, going to his desk. He was worried about Michael and despite wanting to stop the messages until he graduated, he checked his messages.

There weren’t any texts but there were multiple snapchat messages from the student. He opened the app and looked at the photos. The first couple being Michael’s usual flirtatious pictures, Ryan almost blushing at the photo of just Michael’s legs in leggings with bows at the top, the small text box saying “miss you daddy :(.“ Michael’s daddy kink being a bit of a turn on for Ryan.

He kept looking through the photos, a few of them saying how he wouldn’t get into any more fights, also calling Ryan an asshole for ignoring him, and just saying that he missed the older man. Ryan sighed when he finished looking at them. He was about to exit the app when he saw that he missed a video that Michael had sent a week ago. He noticed it was the same day that he stopped coming to school, so before watching it, he made sure the door was shut and lowered the volume of his phone, not wanting anyone to hear it. He played the video and his eyes widen when it was a drunk, crying Michael, holding a bottle of whiskey. He drunkenly called Ryan a variety of vulgar names, drinking out of the bottle, but at the end, he lowered the bottle, just crying. He apologized a few times before crying out “I fucking love you, you asshole!” when the video ended. Ryan stared wide eyed at his phone, trying to replay the video but couldn’t.

He dialed the familiar phone number, only to have it go right to voicemail, indicating it’d been turned off. Ryan hesitated, not sure of what to do, but went on his computer, finding his parents numbers. He knew he couldn’t just ask to talk to Michael since it was a school phone, but he had already thought of what to say. He picked up his work phone, dialing it, it was an agonizing wait as it rang, eventually a woman picked up. He cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, is this Mrs. Jones? I’m calling about Michael, he’s been missing classes this week and his grades have been falling for much longer, is there something we could do to help your son?”

After a moment, she finally answered.

“I thought the school knew this already, but Michael’s been in the hospital all week after he got into a car accident. Which teacher is this, anyway?”

“O-Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I must’ve missed the notice. A-And I’m not really one of his teachers, though I do substitute his English class often.”

“Wait, English class? So that would make you Mr. Haywood, right?”

Ryan froze a bit before answering calmly, “Yes, I’m Mr. Haywood.”

“Listen, I didn’t say anything to Michael because I didn’t want him to know that I knew. But I do know that you’ve been dating my son.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Mrs. Jones, but we have stopped dating ever since his suspension. It just would be better if-“

“Better!? You broke his fucking heart, you asshole!”

Ryan was caught off guard, for a moment he swore he could’ve been talking to Michael. When he didn’t say anything, she continued.

“I may not understand what Michael sees in you, but ever since you broke up, he’s been a lot more angry and started drinking more than he’d ever had. He won’t talk to me about it probably because you’re a teacher. I want you to visit him. He’s been so sad and angry lately, I think seeing you would help.”

“I-I don’t know about this, Mrs. Jones,” Ryan stuttered.

“Just get yourself to the hospital and talk to the kid,” and after giving him the information of where Michael was, she hung up. Ryan sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath before getting up, gathering his things for the day and leaving.

*~*~*~*

He stopped at the gift shop in the hospital, getting a few flowers and little cat plush. He paid for them and went to the elevator. Once on Michael’s floor, he was directed to his room. After fixing his tie a bit in nervousness, he knocked softly on the open door before walking in. Michael was laid back, watching TV, a cast on his arm and leg. He looked over, eyes widening seeing Ryan, but he narrowed them and turning back to the TV.

“What the fuck do you want, asshole?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Ryan frowned, going up to him, handing him the flowers and cat toy.

“I came to see you. I didn’t know you had gotten into an accident. But I came here as soon as I found out.”

“Yeah, figured you wouldn’t know. You never looked at my messages. It showed that you never opened them.”

“Michael, I’m so sorry,”

“You better be fucking sorry! After what you put me through you’re damn right you’re sorry!” he shouted, the monitor tracking his heart rate beeping faster as he got angry.

“Okay, calm down. Getting angry isn’t going to help right now, I just want to talk,” Ryan said as Michael scoffed but took a few breaths to calm himself down. Michael looked down at the gifts in his hands, smiling softly, looking back up at Ryan.

“Did you get a vase for the flowers? They’re gonna die soon.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll get one for you,” Ryan smiled softly.

“Just don’t forget. Would be fucking dumb of you if you let the flowers you bought me die,” Michael retorted.

Ryan smiled, knowing that be the closest he’d get to getting a thank you. They stayed in silence for a moment until Michael sighed.

“What are you doing here, Ryan? You’ve been ignoring me for weeks. Why the fuck are you even here?”

“Honestly, I didn’t know you were here. I got worried when you hadn’t shown up to class for a week. I was subbing your English class today. When I got back to my desk, I finally checked all your messages, and I started freaking out after I saw the video. I tried calling your phone but it was off, so I…I called your mother to ask about your absence and falling grades. She informed me that you were here, and I had just said that I must’ve missed the notice about you being gone,” Ryan answered truthfully, aside from that Michael’s mom actually knew about them.

“You didn’t know that I was here?”

“I’m not actually one of your teachers. You sneak into my theatre classes a bunch but you’re not actually a student of mine. So I wasn’t told that you were in the hospital. But that’s beside the point, I came here to apologize…seeing you drunk in that video really made me worried when I saw it today. So I’m really sorry that I’ve been such an ass to you. After the rumors and your suspension, I just panicked. I thought it’d be better if we had just stopped until after you graduated. I hadn’t even thought that you would be so upset.”

“You’re fucking right you didn’t think about it. I know I fucked up by fighting and getting suspended. And if you gave me a chance to talk, I would’ve understood that we could’ve waited until I graduated. But fucking no! You just decided without even talking to me and just ignored me! You thought I’d be okay with my boyfriend suddenly ignoring me, telling me to wait for fucking 5 months until we could date again!? Great fucking idea, asshole,” Michael huffed, getting worked up again. He took some deep breaths, last thing he’d want is more nurses coming in telling him to calm down.

“I’m sorry, Michael. I’ll make this up to you, I promise. We can work this out, I swear. We will actually talk about this, I won’t make such an important decision without you. Please forgive me…”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Ryan…but…you’re my idiot. And I forgive you,” Michael said quietly. Ryan smiled, leaning in, pressing his lips to the youngers, to which Michael happy returned the kiss.

“Don’t you ever to that to me again, you asshole,” Michael said when they parted, Ryan chuckled a bit, agreeing and Michael smiled a bit.

“I love you, Michael,” Ryan murmured to Michael, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too, you jerk,” Michael smiled.

“I have to get going, I have to get back to the school for some papers I forgot. I’ll come back later tonight and I promise to come visit after my classes tomorrow,” Ryan said.

“Alright, am I allowed to text you again?” Michael asked in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah, I expect at least a dick pic,” Ryan joked, Michael smirking at him.

“Oh you’re getting them, I’ve been missing my daddy,” Michael teased.

“And I’ve been missing you, baby boy,” Ryan smiled, excusing himself as he left.

When Ryan returned home after making a few stops, he checked his messages. He saw Michael sent him a picture and thought it would be the dick he was promised, but it wasn’t. It was a photo of the cat toy he bought him. He grinned and laughed out loud at the message under the picture.

_“I said you would get dick pics. But not tonight, I’m still mad at you. So here’s some pussy instead.”_

He texted back, thanking him for the picture, that he liked it, Michael playfully texting back. Until Ryan got another message before he replied to the last one he got.

_“All jokes aside, thank you. For the cat plush, the flowers, you, everything. You’ve made my life a shit ton better. I love you Ryan.”_

Ryan was taken aback from how sincere the message was, but he smiled and replied.

_“And I love you. I made a terrible mistake, and I’m lucky you found it inside your heart to forgive me. You’ve made my life much better as well. I promise not to be such a dick anymore.”_

Ryan went to visit Michael again later that night until he had to leave. They messaged each other more through the night before calling it a night. Ryan got ready for bed and as he laid down, about to turn the lamp off when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it off the night stand, finding a snapchat message from Michael. He rolled his eyes when he opened it and say Michael’s cock filling his screen. He smirked and decided to have a bit of fun. He pulled his own cock out, snapping a picture and sending it. He waited a few minutes until finally getting a message from Michael.

_“Can’t wait to have that inside my ass again, Daddy. ;)”_

Ryan smirked, telling him to go to bed before laying down, flipping the light off, falling asleep and dreaming about his wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
